


Happy birthday, Nicky

by NatalieRyan



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: It's Nicky's birthday
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Happy birthday, Nicky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO MY SOUL SISTER, MY BABE, MY BEST FRIEND, ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE!!!  
> Babe, this one is for you! Love you! <3

Nicky was panting as Joe kissed him fervently. It didn't feel rushed, because Joe took his time, but it also felt like he wanted to devour him. Like Joe was a hungry man and Nicky was the three course meal. It was like that with them for years,  _ centuries _ . Joe was always acting like every time was their first time. The excitement was still there, the spark, the heat of his touch, the love. 

Nicky moaned as Joe bit his lip lightly and opened his mouth. Their tongues tangled and the kiss became dirty fast and Nicky whined for more. 

Joe pulled out from the kiss and framed Nicky's face, looking at him reverently with those chocolate eyes of his and a dashing smile. 

"Patience, my love. Tonight is all about you." 

Nicky shuddered as Joe's hands touched the hem of his blouse and two curious hands started exploring underneath. Then the warmth disappeared as Joe removed his hands and took the blouse off of Nicky, exposing his chest and back to the room. 

"You are so beautiful." Joe whispered as his hands moved towards Nicky's jeans and belt.

Nicky shuddered again as he let Joe completely undress him. There was something about how Joe did things that was always making Nicky be a putty in his hands. 

"Lay on the bed, baby, let me see you." 

Nicky did as he was told and was rewarded with his husband stripping off in front of him. His toned body, the fine sheen of sweat making his caramel skin glisten in the light, the soft ridges and sharp edges that Nicky so loved. And the thighs, so strong. Okay,  _ Nicky might have had a thing for Joe's thighs _ , but Joe  _ had a thing for Nicky's belly _ so it was something they both liked to explore. 

Joe joined him on the bed and blanketed his whole body and then kissed him sweetly. 

"I love you so much." 

The whisper of those five words was made against his neck, and Nicky shivered as Joe's breaths ghosted over his skin. He was slowly getting hard and all it took was a few soft touches and some words. 

Joe mouthed at the junction where Nicky’s neck and shoulder met and bit him lightly before swiping his tongue over the bite. Nicky moaned as Joe continues to kiss and lick and bite at his pecs, then moved on to the nipples and it was as if he was zapped with electricity (and he had been before, he'd know) when Joe's lips took one of his nipples and once the bud hardened on his tongue, he moved onto the other, making Nicky arch off the bed a bit. 

"Look at you, so gorgeous." 

Nicky couldn't say a thing, he was completely enveloped in the sensations as Joe continued to kiss him, spending extra time laying little kisses over his belly and smiling against Nicky's navel before he swallowed Nicky's cock. 

Nicky howled in pleasure as Joe moved his lips to the head and sucked. 

"Ooooh, oh." He could only moan as Joe worked him up to full hardness and then he winked at Nicky before he let Nicky's cock hit the back of his throat. Nicky's hands flew to Joe's hair, not to push him, but to ground himself because the sensations were so good and the warmth of Joe's mouth was overwhelming in the best of ways. 

Joe pulled off with an obscene wet pop and his fingers resumed as he started stroking Nicky and watched how Nicky was writhing in pleasure. 

"How are you feeling, darling?" 

Nicky would never get tired from hearing Joe ask how he felt every time they had sex or made love, Joe was so considerate and Nicky just melted. And wished upon everyone to find themselves their own Joe. 

"I'm amazing, tesoro." 

The pet names and compliments were usually Joe's department, but in moments like these, Nicky felt like he should say them as well. 

"Good." 

Joe moved back between Nicky's legs and Nicky spread them wider, waiting for Joe to decide what he was going to do next. 

Joe gently started stroking Nicky and Nicky felt like he was going to come apart.

And then Joe touched the tip of the buttplug Nicky dutifully kept inside him all throughout dinner. 

At first, when they started exploring more of their relationship thanks to kinks and sex toys, Nicky thought that Joe would never want to try that with him. But after the all night talk they had, Joe told him that he would like to discuss and try things with Nicky. 

And as much as they loved vanilla sex, Joe had to admit that the kinkier part of him that decided Nicky should keep his come inside with the help of a buttplug, appreciated how it felt to know Nicky was walking with the buttplug to the restaurant, stayed throughout dinner and patiently waited till they got home. 

Joe groaned when he felt some of the come leak around the plug when he yanked it all of a sudden. Nicky yelped, but Joe replaced the plug with his fingers and the yelp transformed into a pleasurable groan. Joe pushed two fingers inside and scissored them, stretching Nicky and enjoying the way his love just fell apart under his ministrations. 

Once Joe added a third finger and he felt Nicky clenching down on his fingers, trying to fuck himself on them, he removed them and Nicky's whimper at the loss almost made Joe come on the spot. 

"You are so gorgeous, habibi. So beautiful. I love you so much, it is as easy as breathing for me. The moon to my stars. My all." 

"Ti amo tanto." Nicky rasped and a moment later Joe linked their fingers together as he guided himself to Nicky's entrance. 

As always, Joe pushed in torturously slow and once he bottomed out he exhaled and stilled, letting Nicky adjust to the intrusion. 

His heart was hammering in his chest, still in awe after so much time that Nicky trusted him with this, being together, loving each other, letting him do this to him, to make Nicky fall apart and put him back together. 

Nicky shifted underneath him a bit and that was Joe's cue to move. He started with shallow thrusts that slowly picked up rhythm and before long he was pounding into Nicky faster and harder, just as Nicky liked. 

Nicky tightened the hold on Joe's hand where their hands were intertwined and moaned in pleasure as Joe continued in earnest. 

It didn't take long for Joe to feel the familiar coil tighten up in his belly and the small of his back, he was about to come. But he wanted Nicky to come first. 

Joe sneaked a hand between their bodies and took Nicky in hand. It only took a few quick strokes and Nicky came with a shout as Joe stilled inside him and thrusted once, twice, before he came inside Nicky. 

He continued stroking Nicky in the aftershocks until Nicky whined when his cock became over-sensitive. 

Joe pulled out carefully and rearranged them so they were on their sides and looking at each other. Nicky looked happy and sated and Joe kissed him softly. Nicky returned the kiss and sighed as Joe pulled him closer to his body. 

"Auguri, mi amore." Joe whispered softly. 

_ Happy birthday my love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
